An air conditioner comprised of a heat source unit and a utilization unit connected to each other with pipes has been known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses that refrigerant circuit components are provided in a casing, and that a bottom frame which constitutes a bottom surface of the casing is divided in the front-to-back direction.